Fire bird
by GirlNextD00r
Summary: When our Hero returns because of a small promise, one begins to wonder what it could have been. Mikan realises that she has fallen for a man who is willing to protect her with his life whilst also wanting to devour her whole. Friends become enemies, love becomes lust and soon everything starts fitting into place and just because they love doesn't mean they should. AU, Rated R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I'm 'GirlNextDoor' and this is my fan fiction Fire Bird.**

**I have taken the idea of this fan fiction from many of my favourite manga and anime such as Black bird, Bleach, Inu Yasha, Yu Yu Hakusho and a few others. **

**I do not own GAKUEN ALICE or any named above. **

**Drama, Romance, Supernatural, Mature :)**

**Synopsis:  
><strong>When our Hero returns to his home town because of a small promise, one begins to wonder what it could have been or who it could have been to. Mikan realises that she has fallen for a man who is willing to protect her with his life whilst also wanting to devour her whole. Some friends become her enemies, love becomes lust and soon everything starts fitting into place and just because they love doesn't mean it was meant to be that way. Mikan finds herself in another adventure with the gang and this time she might now walk away the same. AU, Rated R for language and explicit to mild sexual scenes.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Welcome Back<strong>

This morning Mikan had woken to the feeling that today was going to be different. It wasn't an optimistic wish or a fools dream but merely a gut feeling and from practise she knew to follow her guts feelings.

Mikan had managed to get ready for her last day of school before summer holidays started, lazed her way downstairs and towards the living room where her grand father was sat reading the newspaper.

"Good morning gramps" She smiled softly as she watched a small teddy bear walk it's way towards her with her lunch box.

_ Thank you_, She mouthed to him before he turned to return to her grand fathers side. Mikan slid the lunch box into her bag and walked over to her grand father.

"Morning Mikan, it's your last day today isn't it" He didn't move his eyes from the newspaper and Mikan nodded, picking up his cup of tea and taking a small sip before putting it back where it was.

"Yes, Its only a half day but I want to go in to at least see my friends" To that he raised his head and for a moment Mikan saw worry in his eyes but it was soon replaced with a smile and she didn't bother asking.

Mikan was met at the gates by her friends Hotaru and Iinchou. They had gone through their day like it were any other and in all honesty it passed by her before she could even comprehend.

"Shall we drop by Gelato, that new Ice cream place on our way home?" Mikan asked her friends at the end of the day as they made their way to the front gates.

"Sorry Mikan, I have something to do today" Iinchou said and Mikan looked towards Hotaru in hopes but was dismissed with a shake of the head.

"Well thats ok, we'll see each other during the summer holidays anyway" Mikan smiled to herself and found the same look in her friends eyes that her grand father had. She once more, ignored it.

On her way home she found herself going to the ice cream place on her own, whilst inside she managed to rake through peoples conversations out of boredom.

"So, I'm breaking up with you…" She heard one conversation and tried not to chuckle and moved on to another one.

"Did you hear, that weird shrine has finally been bought again" Mikan was intrigued so she listened further while softly indulging herself to her ice cream.

"Really? Isn't that place like, haunted?" Mikan rolled her eyes, trying to control the snort.

"No no, it's not haunted. Some family used to live there but they like moved away 10 years ago" Mikan's heart felt a jitter at the memory of the beautiful family that lived up in that Shrine. _The Hyuugas_.

"So are they back?" Mikan's heart thumped.

"Maybe, or maybe someone else bought it"

Mikan begun to remember the miserable time of her elementary school years. She had always been bullied by a coal black haired boy and would always get in trouble when she would have fights with him because he had called her 'ugly' or picked on the colour of her panties. Even at the young age he was very cute and she didn't understand why infront of others he would make her miserable but when it was just the two of them he would promise of beautiful futures and big adventures.

She remembered that other than her, he was very close to his best friend with beautiful sun kissed hair. Ruka

She also remembered how he never liked it when she was close to Ruka. He'd always pull on her pigtails and make her cry and then when no one was looking he'd always bring her a flower or some small candy.

Mikan found herself smiling to herself again and even let out a little chuckle. Composing herself she remembered the last time she ever saw him was when she had gone over to his to play like normal but all she saw was packed bags and boxes and she had thought it was just a game. She remembered how he wouldn't look her in the eye and she also remembered how she had been made a promise to and given a kiss on the forehead.

She had cried all night until she fell asleep and she had missed him for months on end until one day she just came to her senses and it was almost like she didn't even remember him anymore. At least thats what her grand father had told her because she had no recollection of that night.

Even now she could barely recall his face or voice, just silent, black and white memories.

By the time Mikan had realised it, evenings darkness was beginning to set in and so she picked up her bag and left the ice cream place.

The night was beautifully eerie but even Mikan couldn't shrug off the feeling something wasn't right. She turned her leisurely walk into a brisk one and almost hurried home. Whence passing the local park she saw a figure bent down, her fear spiked and she looked around shocked to find someone in the park so late at night but if it weren't for the fact that the figure looked like the body of a child she probably wouldn't have been approaching it right now.

"Excuse me, is everything ok?" Mikan asked as she bent down with an outstretched hand when suddenly the figure turned around and grabbed her wrist. The figure rose to its real height which turned out to be a full adult males.

"Why yes, everything is indeed ok" The man smirked and shoved his second hand towards her mouth with a cloth prepared to cover her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter.<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a comment/review if you liked or disliked anything.**

**GirlNextDoor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rain rain go away**

Mikan realised the situation and prepared herself to fight against chloroform, she gasped for a breath before the cloth touched her skin and held her breath. She fought against his hold by struggling but then slowly begun to feign dizziness and as if the drug was taking effect and let the man guide her body to the ground where she lay still with her eyes closed.

The moment he had his hands off her she would run for help but she noticed so far he made sure to keep on hand on her wrist. He slowly removed the cloth and put it back into his pocket, taking out his cell phone he hit speed dial and pressed it to his ear as he kept an eye on Mikan's body, a sick look in his eyes of lust filled hunger.

"What do you want?" Came a harsh voice from the other side of the line.

"I've got Sakura Mikan here" She could almost hear the smirk in his voice which led to her realising this wasn't some freak park rape scene, this was planned, they wanted her, her gut feeling finally settled as she realised this is what it was telling her.

"WHAT?!" She heard the person yell and felt the hand on her jerk but not loosen its hold.

"Yes, I couldn't find her at her house so I realised she might be on her way here and so I managed to get her. She's unconscious right now but i've got her"

_Home? Oh god Grand father!_ Mikan's mind yelled in panic but she tried to make sure she didn't show her panic.

"What shall I do with her?" He asked. "Yes, I can hold her for another hour but I cant promise I won't taste her" Mikan tried not to shudder at the thought and ran over her plan over and over in her mind like a mantra. She heard the phone beep to signal the end of the call and suddenly felt herself being lifted up in the mans arms and moved, she flopped her head to the side to be able to hide her eyes by her hair to be able to open her eyes a very little and watched as he brought her to the bench.

"College uniforms are my favourite" The man said as he laid her down on the bench with his hand on her throat.

"But I wouldn't mind you out of it too" He slowly slid his hand up her thigh and Mikan took this time to snap her leg up and kick him right in the stomach, the man gasped and fell off her and she jumped up and began to run towards the houses to be able to get help.

"You bitch" He yelled and suddenly Mikan felt a cold wind roar past her and she fell face first from the force, as she looked up she saw the man stood infront of her with moon lit yellow eyes and claws for fingernails, something dripped off them and a warmth spread over her shirt sleeve, she turned to look at it and suddenly she felt completely numb as she watched red blossoms of blood coat her arm and seep down to the ground.

"Fuck me that smells amazing" The man sad drunkenly as he made his way towards her, Mikan rushed to her feet and turned to run away only for her to be caught by him and her shirt pulled down. A scream bubbled in her chest and then ripped through the skies as his claws ripped down her back and once more she fell to the ground.

Panic. Pain. Worry. More Panic. More Pain. Less Worry.

"Now look what you've gone and done" A sinister voice came from behind Mikan and she realised it wasn't of her pursuer. She turned to look at them, the fog of her breath hazing her vision, or was it dizziness from the blood she was loosing.

"Who are you?" Her pursuer asked, looking at the hooded figure infront of him with anger in his eyes.

"Mikan, I need you to get up" Mikan's heart stirred at his voice as if something in him was calling to some deep hidden part in her. Her eyes widened as she found herself slowly raising to her feet with a strength she didn't know she had.

"Good girl" She heard the smile in his voice and almost melted. Her pain disappeared and a calm washed over her, It was like she was under some spell.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Her pursuer took a step forward and Mikan took an involuntary step back.

"Mikan, go home. Your grand father needs help"

"Who are you?" She finally spoke and a shiver ran through the man, he turned his head to the side and from under his hood all she saw was a spark of red eyes and a small smile.

"Run" He whispered.

"Oh no she doesn't" In that moment there was a lot of movement, her pursuer bent down and lunged at her but was caught mid air by the hooded man and Mikan bolted away from the park and to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter.<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a comment/review if you liked or disliked anything.**

**GirlNextDoor**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mocking bird**

Mikan had somehow found her way home and noticed how the front door was open and with out a word she ran straight in.

"Grand Father?!" She yelled and searched around. Someone had definitely been here, things cluttered the floor and doors were wide open, some things even ripped down. She turned in time to catch Bear in her arms and though he was not crying she could still feel him shaking.

She ran towards the living room to find her grand father on the floor and her heart sunk at the sight of him not moving on the floor. She rushed to his side and found he was still breathing, she turned to pull out her phone but it seemed she had left it in her bag which was lost at the park.

Mikan had managed to call an ambulance and was now sat in the hospital, outside her grand fathers room with bear in her hands.

She had been taken in as well for a few quick fixes and had only had to take stitches for one of the wounds which was on her arm which she realised was from the first blow she had taken from her attacker.

She was far to numb and had spoken to the police about the break in into her home and about the attacker without raising her head and one of the police officers had pet her head with a "You did a good thing to call us, please, get some rest and we will try to do what we can".

When no one was looking bear would occasionally press his paw to her hand and put pressure like he were reassuring her. Mikan didn't have it in her to cry as she was still very numb from everything.

"We will need to keep your grand father here for the night" Mikan looked up towards the voice that came from infront of her. A warm smile on the doctors lips.

"Luckily everything is ok, he only has a mild concussion but we would still like to monitor him tonight" He tilted his head a little, trying to move slowly and gently to not frighten the girl even more.

"Is there any family member that can take care of you tonight or anywhere you'll be safe?" Mikan wondered for a moment and then nodded.

"Well you can use the phone by the reception and if not we can try to get you a spare bed here with your grand father" Mikan nodded once more and slowly rose up to make her way towards the reception.

"Poor girl" She heard the doctor say to her back and she held bear tighter to her chest.

"Excuse me Miss Mikan?" The receptionist said, catching Mikan's attention as she was reaching for the phone.

"A friend dropped your bag off for you" Mikan's eyes widened and her eyes flashed to the main entrance and saw nothing.

"When?… who?" Mikan chocked out.

"Pardon?" The receptionist leaned forward to listen.

"When and who?" Mikan said louder.

"Uhm" The receptionist jerked back and blinked rapidly. "Just a moment ago, a mister hyuga, you were talking to the doctor so I didn-" Mikan ran to the door without another word. "Miss Mikan" The receptionist yelled behind her, standing up in panic. Mikan raced outside into the cold night and her eyes raced around trying to find him.

It was him, she now understand why her heart didn't fear him but all the other things didn't make sense. Why didn't he just show himself, why didn't he wait, where was he? All these questioned rushed through her as she looked around hoping to see the same hood that saved her tonight.

"Natsume!" She called out into the empty night and somewhere she felt something had stirred but no response.

.

Hotaru's older brother had driven to the hospital and a night suit clad hotaru raced out of the car and wrapped her arms around Mikan. Hotaru said nothing but all the worry and panic was suddenly washed away when she saw Mikan infront of her. Mikan slowly sunk into Hotaru's embrace and tears that she couldn't find early surfaced and Mikan sobbed into her best friend.

When Hotaru had helped Mikan change into night clothes, fed her, handed her a warm cup of tea and had her comfortably seated on the bed, she was ready to ask what happened.

Mikan started telling the story of the day, pointing to the damage on her body from it as she went, keeping out the part where it wasn't just a coincidence but she was being targeted and finally when she was done she took a sit of her tea and relaxed into the cushions Hotaru had placed behind her back.

"Natsume" Mikan started. "I know it was him" she said into her cup, not seeing Hotaru's eyes widen.

"Why him?" Hotaru asked.

"I just know" Mikan shook her head lightly and looked up at Hotaru "also, at the hospital my bag, the one I dropped at the park was brought there by a Mister Hyuga"

"That could just be a coincidence" Hotaru said matter-of-factly but was given a look by Mikan which said she didn't believe that.

"I'll just go check for myself tomorrow" Mikan said and suddenly Hotaru grabbed her wrists, almost spilling the tea.

"Hotaru" Mikan jerked trying to dodge some droplets of tea.  
>"No! You are not going near him Mikan. All he's ever done is make you miserable and then leave and now just because of a coincidence you are going to go meet that jerk who by the way may not even be back" Hotaru shook her head finalising it in her mind and Mikan froze watching her normally non opinionated best friend. If Hotaru so strongly felt like this Mikan would honestly consider her friends point.<p>

Hotaru had forced Mikan to sleep in the same bed and with one hand wrapped around bear and one hand holding Hotaru's, the girls fell into a deep sleep.

Nightmares had their way with Mikan's sleep and all night she repeatedly watched all the outcomes that could have come if she hadn't been saved by the hooded Natsume and in the morning she had felt even more soar than before.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter.<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a comment/review if you liked or disliked anything.**

**GirlNextDoor**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Little Promises**

Hotaru had something to do during the day so Mikan went on the venture to clean up her house for her Grand father before she had to go pick him up. Mikan had realised the damage around the house was like there had been a fight more than a chase and with the help of Bear she had almost but cleaned everything. She needed the repair the paper in the sliding doors from her living room to the front garden which she noted mentally.

"Bear, can you prepare dinner please, I'll start on working on the doors and then we can go pick grand pa up" Mikan smiled at Bear who looked at her for a moment longer than needed and then made his way to the kitchen.

Mikan slowly sat down behind the door and began to work on mending the paper on the old fashioned sliding door.

Her mind was wandering every now and then and often it would come to a halt at the sight of bright red eyes watching her from behind that hood.

_It was him, I know it for sure._ Mikan's heart murmured to her. Mikan sighed and could smell the scent of dinner coming into the living room, she finished her make shift on the door for now and walked out of the living to her grand fathers room up stairs, making sure his bed was ready and his room was warm enough to not cause him any discomforts at all. With a smile to herself she walked downstairs to meet Bear by the door, he held a cardigan in his little arms and looked up at her, ready.

Mikan took a deep breath "Shall we?" she asked and he raised his arm up to hand her the cardigan. With a nod she picked him up along with it and picked up her car keys. She had been so happy when she had turned 18 and finally been able to get her driving license and now she thanked the gods for how much it helped that she could drive.

She was making her way back after she had picked up her grand father and they had a normal conversation all the way home. Each asking about the others day and how they were feeling, each enjoying the company of the other and basking in the happiness that they were both ok and safe.

Grand father had been very pleased with the dinner Bear had made and was tired from his day so he had taken to sitting next to his grand daughter and enjoying a cup of camomile tea to bring him good sleep.

When Grand father had gone to bed she had sent Bear with him to keep an eye on him for the night and Mikan had taken to washing the dishes and making sure to lock all doors and closing all windows and securing the house once more before she made her way to her bed room.

She lay in her cold bed and her mind immediately began to doze away from the world and into the world of sleep. She found now that her muscles were sore and she still had a few bruises from the incident but even so she didn't even realise just how tired she was. She closed her eyes with a smile at the idea that all was well and her Grand father and Bear were perfectly fine.

Sleep met her but only to once more throw her into a nightmare. This time she found herself running from her pursuer. One of those dreams where no matter how fast you ran it just wasn't fast enough. She was running through streets, past people who paid no attention to her, over bridges and under long shadow casting trees. Soon she found herself infront of the shrine and she was no longer thinking of her pursuer and just slowed down into a walk. Her feet were moving but her mind knew not where she was going.

She found herself at the back of the shrine where there was an old fashioned Japanese home, she was still walking and soon was stood next to a mandarin tree, looking over a small pond with Koi fish dancing in the moon light, a stone bridge with beautiful flowers in this back garden. When she looked up she saw a figure leaning up against on the posts that held up the house.

In the light of the full moon she noticed how the traditional Kimono he were was midnight blue, almost a black. His skin was pale and beautiful, his hair a charcoal black. He had his eyes closed until suddenly there was a soft gust of air that kissed past Mikan's body and towards him. He opened his eyes and Mikan's heart began to race. His mouth opened like he wanted to say something but nothing came out.

"Natsume" She found herself saying and his eyes widened.

He unfolded his arms and took a step forward and Mikan panicked and took one back only to roll off her bed and find herself in the darkness of her bed room.

Mikan tried to catch her breath and combed her shaking fingers through her messy brown hair and took a final deep breath as something set in her mind.

"I'm sorry Hotaru" Mikan said as she stood up with a resolve set in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter.<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a comment/review if you liked or disliked anything.**

**GirlNextDoor**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: One dream at a time**

She changed out of her night shorts and put on a pair of jeans and a jacket and snuck down the stairs. Thinking it might be too loud to use her car she took to her bicycle and before she could change her mind she once more found herself standing, watching him from next to the mandarin tree, looking over the same pond and past the same garden to him. He was there, just like her dream and this time she was almost ready for the gust of wind to stir him out of his silence.

On cue, came the wind and as he opened his eyes to meet hers, she took the initiative to start a slow walk towards him. He unfolded his arms and took a step forward, stepping down from the platform and onto the stone path he stood still as he watched her walking towards him. She stopped infront of him, still out of arms reach but infront of him.

"You're back" She found herself saying and without even blinking he nodded.

"You look so grown up" She said with a little smile on her face and he tilted his head a little, as if worried she didn't like what she saw.

Mikan realised she was going to be carrying this conversation if things carried on like this and so she took a deep breath and with a hefty release she smiled brightly up at him and it took his breath away, but he'd never admit that to her.

"Welcome back" she said.

Before they both realised it, Natsume had pulled her into his arms and she had all but melted into his embrace. She nervously wrapped her around loosely around his waist and rested her head under his chin.

_When had he grown so tall… god it'd been far too long. _Her heart started to react to this touch and slowly she pushed out of the hug.

Mikan and Natsume were now siting on the platform of the house with their feet dangling down to the ground, they kept themselves to themselves. Mikan stared at her feet while he watched her.

"I want to thank you" Mikan swallowed as she felt his gaze burning into her.

"For?" He finally spoke, even if it wasn't a full word.

"For saving me today Natsume" At this she looked up at him and before she could really catch him, he looked away and it gave her the chance to take in his features.

He was definitely older, his body seemed sturdy and she remembered the hoodie he had worn earlier compared to the Kimono he now wore. It made a small smile come to her lips and she looked out to the garden and his eyes once more were on her.

"Hm" He acknowledged. Which answered her question whether it was him or not.

"Natsume…?" She asked and he tilted his head as if answering her.

"Why were you just happening to be at that park?" Mikan never did believe in coincidences.

"I was just passing by" He said into the dead of night. Mikan gave him the same look she had to Hotaru last night, a look saying '_really…?_'

"and just happened to save me from some crazy guy?" She finished and watched the way his jaw clenched, tense.

"Hm"

"I don't believe that" She ground her teeth and trembled when she remembered how he didn't seem like any human when she had been clawed. His nails elongated and his eyes yellow. He seemed insane almost, like a wild animal who had let himself go to the hungry beast within.

"For now, you need to" He said and she shivered, feeling his voice slide over her like cold satin.

"Natsume…" Mikan started but was silenced by a look in his eyes that told her he wasn't ready. She bit her lip and looked away.

"How come you're back?" She finally asked.

"Want me to leave?" A playful smile made it's way to his lips and she felt lighter at the sight.

Mikan gave a small chuckle "Not at all, just wondering why 'the' Mister Natsume Hyuga has returned after 12 years?"

"12?" He tilted his head. She looked at him dubiously. "I was gone for 10 years not 12" His eyes burned with curiosity.

"No, you left when I was 7" Mikan said matter of factly and something made her feel like she was wrong.

"I left when you were turning 10 Mikan" He corrected and Mikan put her hands in her head as if she were getting a shot of vertigo.

"Mikan?" Natsume said, placing his hand on her back with a gentleness that was inhuman.

Mikan gave a shaky laugh and gulped. "Guess I must still be shaken up from that incident" Mikan moved away from his touch and slowly began to stand up and he watched her with worry in his brown eyes.

"I should probably go home before my grand father finds an empty bed and calls the police" She took an unsteady step ready to leave but her legs gave way and suddenly she was leaning on Natsume's arm infront of her.

"I don't think your stable enough to ride your bike home tonight." Mikan's head shot up to look at him and fear rang through her.

"How did you know I came on my bike?" She had made sure to leave the bike infront of the shrine.

"Well I don't assume you walked all the way here" He murmured and she nodded.

"Yea, I guess so" She slowly tried to move herself away from him but it was to no avail.

"I don't feel well." She chocked out.

"Sleep Mikan" Natsume said and once more her gut feeling told her something wasn't right but it was too late, before she knew it, she had gone limp in his arms.

In the morning Mikan had found herself in her own bed and if it weren't for the fact that her jeans were still on she would have felt like last night was a mere dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter.<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a comment/review if you liked or disliked anything.**

**GirlNextDoor**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Missing Pieces**

Mikan had started making her way down, in search for her grand father and found him sat infront of the tv with a cup of tea and slowly sat beside him.

"Good morning Mikan, going somewhere?" He said, noting her jeans and she shook her head.

"Grand father, how old was I when the Hyuga's left town?" Mikan went straight to the point.

Her Grand fathers eyes shot towards her and she held his gaze. He seemed to be thinking far too much for an answer that was meant to be simple. Mikan tilted her head slightly, anger slowly bubbling inside her.

Why did everyone seem to always do this, every one always looked at her like they were part of some private joke that she didn't belong to. She always felt like fragments of her memory were missing and she let it pass thinking it was because they were probably not important or something.

Now it turned out she might be missing 2 years of her life and on top of that some people were after HER. All the self defence classes, all the magic she had been taught about since she was a child was not because her grand father just had a weird hobby but he was perhaps preparing her for something in the future and to be honest it frightened the hell out of her.

"Grand father…?" She said as the fear in her heart began to bubble into desperation. Desperation to know.

"You were 7 Mikan, why?" He gave her a smile.

Mikan could almost hear the crack in the heart as she realised he was using the same smile he had used when her dog had passed away. He was lying to her.

Mikan moved back slowly and took a deep shaky breath.

"You're lying" She didn't realise how heart broken she sounded until she saw her grand fathers facade splinter into the expression of a man who had betrayed his only loved one.

"Im missing 2 years of my life" Mikan said slowly as she rose to her feet. Her grand father followed.

"No Mikan, you're not. They left when you were 7" He kept lying in hopes to calm her. She took a step away from him. The fear and panic playing chaos with her heart. She could feel herself going into hysterics. Everything was starting to make sense whilst at the same time proving that a lot of the things in her life had just been a facade.

"Mikan please, listen to me child" Her grand father tried, noticing her panic.

He made the mistake to grab her wrist.

"No!" Mikan shrieked and it was like a gust of air burst through the room, her grand father got pushed onto the sofa and the doors blew open. She turned to the sound of something falling only to find Bear on the floor crumpled.

A sob broke through her and she ran.

"Mikan!" Her grand father yelled to her retreating back.

Mikan slipped on her shoes and ran, she didn't know where she was going but she knew that she was running away. She needed to understand and if her grand father wasn't going to answer her then perhaps her best friend would know something, after all they been together since the age of 3.

Mikan had slowed nearer to Hotaru's house and bent down with her hands on her knees as her lungs angrily ached from the pressure they had been under. Mikan was never the most athletic person but she had been surprised her legs didn't argue. She walked to the front door and rang the door bell, for a moment there was complete silence and then the door opened and Mikan looked up to find Subaru, Hotaru's older brother.

"Mikan…?" He looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Is Hotaru in?" Mikan huffed, catching her breath and Subaru gave a steady nod.

"Come in" He said moving to the side, she quickly went in as the clouds darkened outside, signalling rain. Mikan didn't even take her shoes off and instead made her way to Hotaru's room on the second floor.

Mikan noticed the door to Hotaru's room was ajar and whence getting close enough she could hear voices. She pressed her back to the wall and listened, feeling no remorse to eaves dropping.

"She is missing 2 years worth of her memory" Said a male voice and if it weren't for the fact that Mikan's heart recognised it before her ears did she wouldn't have known it was Natsume.

"This has nothing to do with you" Hotaru retorted coldly.

"You're right, but it does have something to do with you doesn't it Imai?" Natsume questioned.

"How dare you accuse me" Hotaru sounded disgusted.

"Oh please, you're her best friend and Imai…" Mikan heard feet shuffling and realised Natsume had taken a step closer.

"I know you learned the ability to block out memories when you were 5" Mikan's heart shattered into splinters and she slowly brought her hand to cover her mouth so as to not let her sob be loud.

"You took away your best friends memories, memories of you, of… me" Natsume sounded hurt but the pain Mikan felt at that moment canceled out any feelings of 'care' towards them all. Natsume's head twitched towards the door as if he'd heard something.

"I had to! You didn't see how broken she was!" Hotaru retorted and like some nightmare the door opened slowly to show Subaru standing there.

"Enough…" Subaru said. Hotaru looked towards him and her anger melted into fear as she saw brown hair and a shoulder next to Subaru.

"Mikan" Hotaru whispered, horrified. Natsume's eyes widened and he rushed to get to her as she bolted to run but Subaru caught him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter.<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a comment/review if you liked or disliked anything.**

**GirlNextDoor**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Broken Wings**

Mikan raced off in the rain, running past worried people, tears streaming down her face as panic and fear flooded her system. She could no longer feel the pain in her lungs or the ache in her muscles as she strained them and ran.

Mikan had found herself sat under some tree, letting the cold rain wash over her clothes and body. She raised her head to the sky and closed her eyes. Taking in all the facts that had been thrown her way.

Couldn't they have just sat her down and spoken to her, couldn't they have just left her memory alone? What was so bad that she had to have her memory blocked.

How could Hotaru even do such things, was she like the man who had attacked her, special?

_Ok, So I'm missing 2 years of my memory, Natsume left when I was 10, there are people who are hunting ME and so far it seems everyone important to me is in on it. _Mikan sifted through her thoughts and ended up coming with only one option. _I need to get my memory back, I need to confront Natsume and I need to understand what is happening around me. _

Mikan rose up slowly and began to limp her way towards the shrine, her mind still foggy with disbelief and confusion but at least she had a plan to get rid of them. People stared at her funny as she walked around with rain soaked clothes towards a shrine. When she was at the bottom of the stairs to the shrine she took a deep breath. When looking up she saw a figure at the top of the stairs, almost waiting for her. She recognised the black hair and pale skin even from where she was.

Just when Mikan was about to take a step someone came up behind her and and wrapped a hand around her throat and an arm around her waist.

"Well look who it is" she recognised the voice from her nightmares, it was the man who had attacked her that night. Fear bubbled in Mikan's gut.

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled as he disappeared from the stairs and then with a charging run jumped from the top of the stairs towards her. Mikan's heart jumped at the sight.

"Not fast enough" Said the pursuer as he threw Mikan over his shoulder and bolted towards the busy street where a black car waited for him. He threw mikan inside and closed the door. Mikan's last image was of a frantic Natsume chasing them.

The panic finally took Mikan and she fainted onto the leather of the car seat.

Mikan finally managed consciousness and tried to get her bearings, a few small movements had her realising that she had been tied up with strong thick ropes around her wrists and ankles. She looked around and a heaviness befell her system.

She was starting to get a fever from her rain soaked clothes.

"Look whose finally woken up" She turned her eyes towards the voice and saw him sat next to a laptop with a blade glinting in his hands. She realised someone was watching her from the laptop screen and gulped. She tried sitting up but a growl from her pursuer had her back on the ground.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Where ever I want you to be" He smirked.

"Who are you?" Mikan tried.

"inquisitive aren't you, do you even realise your situation?" He leaned forward, folding his arms and leaning them on his knees with a smirk still on his face.

"Please, I don't know what you want from me but I don't have anything" She trembled.

"Oh but you do" He stood up and made his way to her, squatting down infront of her and looking at her like she were a piece of meat. Mikan gulped and tried to stayed still, not like she had any other choice.

"I want your skin" He pressed the cold dull edge of the knife down her neck and slowly towards her chest, "I want your blood little princess" Mikan still as bone chilling fear stilled in her. "Your body is food for demons like us an-" He was cut off.

"Stop it Masato" came a voice from the computer. 'Masato' growled under his breath and swerved around to the computer.

_Demon…_ Mikan thought to herself. _That explains it…_

"Yes master" He said with bitterness in his voice.

"Hello Mikan" Said the voice from the computer and she turned her head slightly to take a look at the person in the computer but could only see the body because the face was covered by a mask.

"Excuse my subordinate here for his rudeness but he seems to be angry from the beating he got from the Hyuga boy" the masked man said and Mikan turned to look at Masato who seemed to look fine but then she realised one of his arms looked like it had been burnt and was an angry red and it wasn't just there, it crawled up his arm to his shoulder and up his neck to his face where it ended just below his eye.

"Like what you see" Masato said cynically. Mikan averted her eyes and looked to the computer.

"What do you want from me?" Mikan tried.

"Well you see Mikan, every 100 years there is a girl born with blood and powers so pure that they can eradicate all the…ugly in the world." The man said with a dark chuckle and Mikan gulped, taking in the information and realising sadly where this was going. "If one is to say, claim her, their clan and family will be brought prosperity" she could feel the look Masato was giving her burn into her skin but she tried not to look at him. "However if she were…say, devoured by a demon like us, flesh, blood and all, then the being becomes as strong as a god" Mikan shuddered "And most of the time they are just eaten" He finished and Mikan felt a cold sweat begin to erupt over her skin as panic began to flair.

"And you happen to be the girl, bitch" Masato licked his lips.

"Masato" the masked man said angrily.

"I can't take all this waiting anymore" Masato roared and flipped the laptop onto the floor where it clattered into two pieces. Mikan realised there was something wrong with Masato, he was crazier than before and it didn't seem like just anger or hunger but more like a sickness. He was going mad.

Mikan tried to shuffle away from him.

"Please Masato, don't do this!" Mikan begged, sweat trickling down her spine giving her even more shivers.

_Natsume help me! _Mikan's mind begged.

"Silence!" He roared and his eyes bled into a sickly yellow and his nails elongated into sharp claws. Mikan rolled over and struggled to shuffle away was suddenly pinned down to the floor. His strength definitely not human and Mikan struggled and whimpered.

Masato ripped away her jeans and shirt, leaving her in tatters with flesh showing every here and there.

"God you smell intoxicating" Masato groaned as he licked his way up her neck. Mikan let out a pathetic whimper and tried not to break into sobs.

_Natsume please! _Mikan pleaded again.

"Please please stop this Masato please i beg you!" Mikan struggled but he stilled her and when he moved back Mikan saw a flash of white and suddenly his sharp teeth sunk into the soft flesh of the top of her bare breast.

_Natsumes!_ Mikan's heart screamed.

Pain thundered through Mikan and before she could control the scream it bubbled past her lips.

"NATSUME!" She had yet to catch her breath from her scream that suddenly Masato was ripped off from her and infront of her stood Natsume.

Mikan took in the Natsume she was seeing right now, his eyes a bloody red and his skin a ghostly pale. She slowly lowered her eyes and when he turned to take a look at the crumpled Masato, Mikan noticed the black wings that hung from his back. Mikan gulped and slowly her eyes began to close as consciousness eluded her.

_"__Demon…That explains it…" _Her thought from earlier was her last thought now.

* * *

><p><strong>To everyone asking <strong>**whether I'm using the black bird plot line, yes, I'm using the basic idea of it. I really loved the story and thought 'I wonder what Natsume and Mikan would be like in these situations?'. I'm really sorry you are disappointed that I am using the basic plot line but please don't read it because I don't want to waste your time or the time of those who are actually enjoying the story. **

**To StarElsie and Crazy Shortie, thank you for your continued support and following of the story. It means the world to me that you guys are tagging along on this little adventure of mine!**

**Thank you for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to leave a comment/review if you liked or disliked anything.**

**GirlNextDoor**


End file.
